Another scenario to dragon ballz
by jwc3096
Summary: Warning: krillin gets beat up because i thought it would be like that in a different scenario LOL XD
1. Chapter 1: Gohan gets a girlfriend

Paste your documeChapter 1

Gohan woke up and found himself next to someone and he didn't know what happened but then he remembered what transpired the night before and he started to freak out a little because he was supposed to be home by now and when he started moving he felt something amd saw him inside the beautiful women *it was videl and he blushed* what did he do to this innocent lady. He got up and got dressed and he looked at videl who woke up after he got dressed and she felt a bit embarrassed at what they did and she had strong feelings for him but didnt know if he had the same strong feelings as her so she started to appalogize "i am sorry gohan i had a urge to do it with you without knowing why even though i have strong feelings for you i was selfish cause i didnt know if you had the same strong feelings for me" then he looked at her with sweet eyes and said "i do have strong feelings for you videl but i have to go now i will talk to you at school today okay" she looked back and said "okay" then gohan flew out the window back home and when he got there all hell was going to break loose so gohan got prepared for it. He walked in and something or someone was thrown across the room and as expected it was krillin and gohan laughed and bent down to krillins head which he is in the wall upside down and asked "what did you do this time krillin" he looked at gohan with anger in his eyes and said "she is mad because you didnt come home last night gohan" and gohan said "sorry for putting you through this since dads gone to the other world but i was getting some pussy last night krillin" and krillin gave him a high five and knuckles for a job well done and thatw when krillin said "who was the girl gohan" and gohan said "you remember that hercule guy from the cell games it was his daughter" krillin went wide eyed and fell to the floor and said "i had to go through a beating for that guys daughter" and that pissed gohan off and krillin could tell by the gokus trade mark look when he wasnt happy and since gohan was gokus kid he had the same look and krillin backed off scared of what gohan would do to him and then chichi walked in and was looking for who krillin was talking to and she lunged at gohan and gohan went wide eyes while krillin was hit again in the face by chichi and she grabbed his arms and yelled "where were you i was worried sick gohan" and gohan couldnt tell his mother what he did last night and he said "i stayed over at a friends house mother" and she calmed down a bit and said "i was worried you got into a fight in the city because you are like your father always wanting to fight when someone was in trouble" she looked at his flustared face and said "or did you go to a girls house last night" gohan jumped back and chichi got a real bad feeling and said "did you do it with the girl last night" and gohan knew he couldnt hide it and said "yes mother i did do it with her but i love her mother" and she sighed and said "what is her name gohan" and gohan told chichi her name was vadel and she said "did she see you flying gohan" and he told his mother videl did see him flying but not in super saiyan form and chichi wiped her forehead out of relief. Chichi told gohan "do not let her see your super saiyan form if she does she would go to the press and we wouldnt hear none stop questions" gohan sighed "dont worry mom i bet hercule told videl he defeated cell and not this golden delivery boy that the news man at the fight was calling me" chichi got angry "how dare they call my son a delivery boy" gohan told his mom to calm down and said to her "i dont mind it at least cell is gone forever" chichi sighed and nodded her head. A little later gohan was about to leave for school and he heard his fathers voice and asked if he was hearing things but goku said he was talking to gohan from king kai and goku said he would be coming back for the martial arts tournement and to tell chichi he would see her soon and then hung up and gohan got excited and grabbed his mom and started to spin around and chichi asked what got into him and gohan said "dads coming back for the tournement but is leaving after so we would have only a day with him " chichi grabbed gohan and said "i wanted to hear his voice for so long now gohan and now i will" then chichi looked at gohan "can you go find goten for me please" and gohan went out looking for goten and found him by the river and told him mother wanted him and goten went home and gohan looked at his watch and he had ahout a hour and he thought he would leave early and when he arrived in the city there was a gang of thugs holding the mayor hostage so gohan went in a alley way and went super sayian and flew out and said "let him go or you would be sorry" the thugs just laughed and said "or what" and shoot 20 bullets at gohan and he caught them all and everyone looked in awe and when everyone blinked gohan took all the thugs out single handedly and flew off and thats when videl showed up and asked a man what happened and he said some guy with gold hair took all the thugs out with no problem and that made videl want to find this man and thats when gohan walked up and heared videl ask what he looked like and the guy told her he went to her school and gohan started to turn and the guy saw him and said he looked like that guy over there and when she looked a blush appeared on her face and walked to gohan and asked if he saw anything and he told her no and all he saw was him flying off somewhere and that made videl suspicious and said she had to go and when she left he ran to bulmas house and asked for a crime fighting suit so no one can see his true identity and when bulma gave him a watch he said "i dont need a watch i need a suit" and all bulma said was "that is your suit click the button" and he clicked the button and he was automatically into the suit and said thank you and ran back to school. In the middle of class videl got a call from the police saying there was a robbery in progress and she was excused and then gohan made an excuse of having to go to bathroom and followed her but activated his suit and flew right above her.

What do you think will happen to videl when she gets there? and i am sry this isnt like the show but i am putting it in another senario that could have gone down and i felt like putting krillin in tbis chapter to just get beat up cause i thought it would be funny to some readers hehehe. Leave reviews if you want chapter 2 uploaded and thank you and you might be able to tell what happened between gohan and videl before this happened hint here...


	2. Chapter 2: gohan goes off

Paste your documeChapter 1

Gohan woke up and found himself next to someone and he didn't know what happened but then he remembered what transpired the night before and he started to freak out a little because he was supposed to be home by now and when he started moving he felt something amd saw him inside the beautiful women *it was videl and he blushed* what did he do to this innocent lady. He got up and got dressed and he looked at videl who woke up after he got dressed and she felt a bit embarrassed at what they did and she had strong feelings for him but didnt know if he had the same strong feelings as her so she started to appalogize "i am sorry gohan i had a urge to do it with you without knowing why even though i have strong feelings for you i was selfish cause i didnt know if you had the same strong feelings for me" then he looked at her with sweet eyes and said "i do have strong feelings for you videl but i have to go now i will talk to you at school today okay" she looked back and said "okay" then gohan flew out the window back home and when he got there all hell was going to break loose so gohan got prepared for it. He walked in and something or someone was thrown across the room and as expected it was krillin and gohan laughed and bent down to krillins head which he is in the wall upside down and asked "what did you do this time krillin" he looked at gohan with anger in his eyes and said "she is mad because you didnt come home last night gohan" and gohan said "sorry for putting you through this since dads gone to the other world but i was getting some pussy last night krillin" and krillin gave him a high five and knuckles for a job well done and thatw when krillin said "who was the girl gohan" and gohan said "you remember that hercule guy from the cell games it was his daughter" krillin went wide eyed and fell to the floor and said "i had to go through a beating for that guys daughter" and that pissed gohan off and krillin could tell by the gokus trade mark look when he wasnt happy and since gohan was gokus kid he had the same look and krillin backed off scared of what gohan would do to him and then chichi walked in and was looking for who krillin was talking to and she lunged at gohan and gohan went wide eyes while krillin was hit again in the face by chichi and she grabbed his arms and yelled "where were you i was worried sick gohan" and gohan couldnt tell his mother what he did last night and he said "i stayed over at a friends house mother" and she calmed down a bit and said "i was worried you got into a fight in the city because you are like your father always wanting to fight when someone was in trouble" she looked at his flustared face and said "or did you go to a girls house last night" gohan jumped back and chichi got a real bad feeling and said "did you do it with the girl last night" and gohan knew he couldnt hide it and said "yes mother i did do it with her but i love her mother" and she sighed and said "what is her name gohan" and gohan told chichi her name was vadel and she said "did she see you flying gohan" and he told his mother videl did see him flying but not in super saiyan form and chichi wiped her forehead out of relief. Chichi told gohan "do not let her see your super saiyan form if she does she would go to the press and we wouldnt hear none stop questions" gohan sighed "dont worry mom i bet hercule told videl he defeated cell and not this golden delivery boy that the news man at the fight was calling me" chichi got angry "how dare they call my son a delivery boy" gohan told his mom to calm down and said to her "i dont mind it at least cell is gone forever" chichi sighed and nodded her head. A little later gohan was about to leave for school and he heard his fathers voice and asked if he was hearing things but goku said he was talking to gohan from king kai and goku said he would be coming back for the martial arts tournement and to tell chichi he would see her soon and then hung up and gohan got excited and grabbed his mom and started to spin around and chichi asked what got into him and gohan said "dads coming back for the tournement but is leaving after so we would have only a day with him " chichi grabbed gohan and said "i wanted to hear his voice for so long now gohan and now i will" then chichi looked at gohan "can you go find goten for me please" and gohan went out looking for goten and found him by the river and told him mother wanted him and goten went home and gohan looked at his watch and he had ahout a hour and he thought he would leave early and when he arrived in the city there was a gang of thugs holding the mayor hostage so gohan went in a alley way and went super sayian and flew out and said "let him go or you would be sorry" the thugs just laughed and said "or what" and shoot 20 bullets at gohan and he caught them all and everyone looked in awe and when everyone blinked gohan took all the thugs out single handedly and flew off and thats when videl showed up and asked a man what happened and he said some guy with gold hair took all the thugs out with no problem and that made videl want to find this man and thats when gohan walked up and heared videl ask what he looked like and the guy told her he went to her school and gohan started to turn and the guy saw him and said he looked like that guy over there and when she looked a blush appeared on her face and walked to gohan and asked if he saw anything and he told her no and all he saw was him flying off somewhere and that made videl suspicious and said she had to go and when she left he ran to bulmas house and asked for a crime fighting suit so no one can see his true identity and when bulma gave him a watch he said "i dont need a watch i need a suit" and all bulma said was "that is your suit click the button" and he clicked the button and he was automatically into the suit and said thank you and ran back to school. In the middle of class videl got a call from the police saying there was a robbery in progress and she was excused and then gohan made an excuse of having to go to bathroom and followed her but activated his suit and flew right above her.

What do you think will happen to videl when she gets there? and i am sry this isnt like the show but i am putting it in another senario that could have gone down and i felt like putting krillin in tbis chapter to just get beat up cause i thought it would be funny to some readers hehehe. Leave reviews if you want chapter 2 uploaded and thank you and you might be able to tell what happened between gohan and videl before this happened hint here...


End file.
